kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 7
Chapter 2: Trollskull Alley (Cont..) Scene 11: Trollskull Manor Its the night of the launch party and to begin with the tavern opening launch party is going well, some hours into the festivities their business rival Emmek Frewn gate crashes accompanied with four halflings. Investigating scurrying sounds in the tavern kitchen Levi Gastonne and Bushy find two rat swarms. The duo kill one swarm and after taking out half of the second swarm the remaining rats escape into the tavern's tap room. Richard Dickens who is behind the bar serving drinks to Volo, Durnan, and Mirt. Attempted to subtly try and sweep the remnants of swarm back towards the kitchen. He rolled a 2 on his dexterity check to sweep the rats and the rats instead ran up the broom and bit his hand. After the rats are discovered the four halflings with Emmek transform in to their wererat hybrid forms and begin attacking the nearest patrons and party members. All the remaining patrons with an easy escape route panic and make a hasty exit. Gorog Un-Fallas, a half orc who is drunk out of his mind stumbles towards and vomits on Emmek, this infuriates Emmek who transforms into a rat king (wererat covered in a rat swarm). Durnan subdues one of the wererats by bludgeoning it against the tavern wall, and Mirt stabs the wererat who has pounced upon Volo with a dagger. The rest of the party are able to kill the remaining two wererats and Emmek but this battle leaves everyone except Bushy infected with filth fever. Mirt, Durnan and Volo congratulate the party on a "successful" opening and agree to sort out the potential legal issues with the slain creatures and depart. Chapter 3: Fireball Scene 1: Trollskull Alley The next day, only Matt is beginning to feel the effects of filth fever and he and Mike seek aid from the apothecary next door. As they leave Corellon's Crown, just before they reach the entrance of Trollskull Manor... "Windows rattle as the roar of an explosion fills Trollskull Alley. Charred bodies and anguished screams fly through the air. A thick cloud of acrid smoke billows outward from the blast, which seems to have occurred right outside your door." In the wake of the explosion, people emerge from their houses and shops to survey the devastation. The fireball didn't set any buildings ablaze, but it left eleven people dead: * One elderly female human who was out for a walk (no one recognizes her). * Two cloaked male humans clad in leather armor with sheathed longswords. * Two female humans and one male half-elf dressed in plain clothes (servants of wealthy North Ward families, killed while running errands). * One male gnome wearing a burned cloak and clutching a dagger. He has dry waste on his boots and cloak, suggesting he has spent time in the sewers recently. He also has a pouch containing five 100 gp gemstones. * Two female halflings who were playing a flute and a fiddle, and two male halflings who were dancing. Richard Dickens searched the bodies of the humans and spots the winged snake symbols on the Zhentarim sellswords, he also searches the male gnome finding his pouch but leaves it upon the body. Moments later a dozen guards fill the area cordoning off the crime scene. The lingering smoke from the fireball also attracts a Griffon Cavalry rider which circles the neighbourhood, as the rider watches the streets and alleys for suspicious figures. Sergeant Saeth Cromley and the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors Barnibus Blastwind ]] Twenty minutes after the explosion, a City Watch sergeant named Saeth Cromley escorts a member of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors named Barnibus Blastwind to the crime scene. Barnibus quietly takes charge of the investigation, while Sergeant Cromley directs a force of twenty constables to knock on doors and question locals. Before allowing the corpses to be removed and taken to local temples, Barnibus inspects the scene closely and reaches the following conclusions, which is overheard by the party: * The gnome was running from armed pursuers, of which there were three. The third person who was chasing the gnome isn't among the dead. * The gnome and his pursuers were moving toward the tavern in Trollskull Alley. * Neither the gnome nor his pursuers saw the blast coming. Given these findings, Barnibus decides to question the party who are watching from the cordon. Richard Dickens informs him they own the tavern. With Sergeant Cromley by his side as a witness and bodyguard. Barnibus asks the gnome's identity and whether he was known to anyone. The party are little to no help not knowing the gnome so Barnibus does not take up too much of their time and asks to speak with them after speaking with the other eye witnesses. After Barnibus has wandered over to the other witnesses, Richard Dickens is approached by a 12 year old boy playing in the alley watching the halfling performers with his friends who perished in the flames. "Right after the explosion, I ducked behind a rain barrel. Then I heard a 'plop' and found this in the barrel." - Martem Trec Martem'' produces a necklace of fireballs with two beads remaining and a broken clasp and offers it to Richard Dickens pockets it at takes it back to the tavern. Levi Gastonne was able to identify the rare magic item and all party members told Richard Dickens to hand it into the city watch but he decided to keep it. Not long after as the party sat in the tap room six guards come to investigate the tavern with Barnibus Blastwind who after entering and briefly asking if the party knew any more information produced a dowsing rod of detect magic from his robes and began scanning the inside of the tavern from east to west, and was drawn towards the Richard Dickens and Bushy. Barnibus smiles at Bushy and says "Well I can see why the rods is drawing me towards you.." then glances towards Richard Dickens "..but why is it drawing me to you..?". Barnibus instructs the guards to seize Richard Dickens and search him. They quickly find the necklace of fireballs and Richard Dickens is arrested on '"suspicion of hampering justice by concealing evidence"'''. Tappin's Charge Sheet Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session